Pete Lattimer
" | last = " " | image2 = |grade = GS-13, step 9|partner = Myka Bering|quirks = Loves cookies, Always follows vibes, Quoting classic movies|family = Daniel Lattimer (father), Jane Lattimer (mother), Jeannie Lattimer (sister)|relationships = Amanda Martin (ex-wife) Kelly Hernandez (formerly) Myka Bering|knownas = Pete Lawson Armando Obregón}} "}} Peter Lattimer, far more commonly known as Pete, is an agent of the United States Secret Service, Office of Protective Operations, Presidential Protective Division, who was assigned to Warehouse 13 in 2009. He is also the partner and boyfriend of Myka Bering. Biography Early life Pete was born November 5thSee this image, 1969Although his DoS badge states he was born in 1981 and a Season 2 behind the scenes video claims Pete was in his late 20s, "Shadows" places the date of his father's death 30 years prior (as of 2011, this would be 1981). In "Pilot", Pete says his father died when he was 12 years old, placing his birthday in 1969. This is additionally supported by the show's tendency to retcon character ages to closer match that of their actors' in later seasons. in North Canton, Ohio. He is the son of late firefighter Daniel Lattimer and Warehouse Regent Jane Lattimer, and younger brother to Jeannie Lattimer, who is deaf and taught him how to read lips. He frequently references the fact that as a child he was bullied by Ralph Brunsky, who said he smelled like tuna fish. He was a Boy Scout as a kid, but was kicked out when he was ten for allegedly starting a fire (which he claims he didn't start).Queen For A Day When Pete was young, he and his father would go camping and identify constellationsPilotBuried and create star maps and charts,3... 2... 1 as well as go to concerts held by his dad's favorite musician, Eric Marsden. He took piano lessons and became surprisingly good, owing to his crush on his piano teacher.Resonance At the age of twelve, Pete experienced a vibe that told him that he would never see his father again. He said nothing to his father, because he was ashamed of the fear this feeling invoked. That night, Pete's father died while rescuing children from a fire, and since then Pete has sworn never to ignore his vibes again. After his father died, his sister gave him a collection of comic books, thinking they would serve as a distraction for him; he became an avid reader of them, and his favorite comic series and superhero is The Iron Shadow. He once served as a Marine, a fact that is frequently referenced throughout the series. He served the fifth battalion, seventh Marines, during "the quieter years" of Afghanistan.Second Chance At some point he took the "transmitter course" at "Rowley".Beyond Our Control He also wrestled in collegeFor The Team, which he attended for six years, and his frequently-worn "North Canton Wrestling" shirt is his favorite.Grand Designs Pete was married to Amanda Martin, who, in 2011, became a Major in the Marine Corps. They were married in a "Love Me Tender" chapel in Las Vegas, but divorced each other when it became clear they weren't working as a couple. Pete is also a recovering alcoholic, in "Merge With Caution" Pete and Myka switched bodies and when the switch occurred, Myka was at a bar and had already drunk 3 Vodka Tonics. So, because Pete was in Myka's body Pete was now intoxicated, Myka apologized saying if she knew they were going to switch bodies she would've ordered juice and Pete joked how this was going to be hard to explain at his next AA meeting. Also, in "What Matters Most", Pete confessed that the reason he enrolled in AA was that when he was younger he was driving drunk and he hit a tree, he walked away from the crash without a scratch, but his buddy, Dave, was thrown through the wind shield and broke both his legs. Pete never took another drink after that day. Assignment to Warehouse 13 Agent Lattimer designed the protocol used by Agent Myka Bering at the museum the night of the Blood Stone incident. It was during this presidential detail where he first encountered Artie after seeing the Bloodstone "bleeding." 'Feeling' that the Bloodstone needed to be removed, he grabbed the rock and carried it away from the party. Lattimer dropped the artifact, which Artie grabbed and neutralized, right before disappearing and leaving Lattimer with a near-impossible story to explain to his superiors. The night of the incident during his presidential detail, Lattimer was visited by Mrs. Frederic at his home. She handed him a set of orders—a new assignment. He was instructed to go to specific coordinates in South Dakota where he was reunited with Agent Myka Bering, and where they both met Artie officially, as well as being introduced to the Warehouse. Despite Myka's obvious skeptic attitude, Pete seemed to be rather excited by the entire event. Lattimer and Bering were given rooms at Leena's Bed and Breakfast. Lattimer's with Agent Bering was to look into a case involving unexpected violence in Seever City, Iowa. Lattimer began to open up about his past to Bering, and put his intuition to great use, saving Myka from a flying steel table that a 'whammied' suspect indirectly threw at them. Throughout the assignments they were sent on, Myka and Pete had become close friends and greatly depended on one another. In Season 2, after Pete's theory of the Elephant Walking Stick being behind a series of robberies in the Chicago area, he came in contact with a Telegraph from Telegraph Island, Oman. He then suffered from mass hysteria and visions caused by this artifact, which had caused Pete to almost kill Regent Benedict Valda. He recovered from the telegraph after neurally being reset by Artie using a Tesla gun in conjunction with a car front window. Much to Pete's annoyance, he was told to take some time off from artifact hunting, during which he helped hook Artie and Dr. Vanessa together. In Season 3, episode 8 ( ), Pete learned that his mother, Jane Lattimer, is actually one of the Regents. He had gone to great lengths to study Walter Sykes, in the Pete Cave, to locate him and to protect his mother and his friends from Sykes and his associates. In the second half of Season 4, in the aftermath of Leena's death, Pete is, perhaps atypically, the member of the team who questions out loud whether he, and the others, can forgive Artie for what has happened. Throughout Season 5, he discovers how much he really loves Myka, with the help of Steve Jinks. Personality Pete loves cookies and is frequently seen eating them. He apparently loves cookies so much that at one point he had set his ringtone to "C is for Cookie" from Sesame Street. He is also a recovering alcoholic of eight years (in season one).Magnetism Leena, proprietor of the bed and breakfast where he stays while in South Dakota, claims that Pete's aura is "in-tune," a rare thing. Pete's penmanship is atrocious as far as Myka is concerned. Pete loves comic books, stating that his sister introduced them to him after his father's death to help him deal with it. This comic book knowledge occasionally fills in a key gap in the picture constructed by Myka's more highbrow literary tastes. He is an almost literal omnivore, with a tendency to consume any food left unattended, although he also appears to possess the metabolism of an eight year-old, since he never seemingly puts on weight. Having discovered the Tesla, he considers his standard Secret Service Sig Sauer P229 "boring" and prefers using the Tesla. He will sometimes play with items he is not supposed to and ends up causing trouble for the whole team. Pete is a jokester and tries to get everyone to laugh with his various jokes, but they rarely make anybody laugh who is in the show. Presumably for narrative reasons, Pete's vibes vary hugely in specificity and occurrence. In early episodes, they functioned almost as a 'spidey-sense', for example with him telling Myka (in 'Resonance') to put her earplugs back in before the sound-using bad guys attacked again. As of season four, Pete seems to function more often on a generalized instinct, rather than a clearly-labeled 'vibe'. Pete has an extremely open and liberal approach to sex and sexuality, not only pursuing many women himself, but seeming entirely comfortable with Steve's homosexuality. Without actively initiating anything, Pete remarks frequently that he is Steve's type, and when he first hears of Steve's preference strips off his shirt (joyously) since there is now someone around who will truly appreciate his great body. Pete's level of comfort with himself, along with his frequently demonstrated feminine side, is presumably at least partially responsible for his success in getting women into bed. He also shows zero prejudice concerning H.G.'s apparent range of lovers of both sexes, and his love for Myka comes across in words as well as deeds, although this is frequently leavened by boob jokes. Cookies (1).png Cookies (2).png Cookies (3).png Cookies (4).png Trivia * The name "Peter", of Old Greek origin, means "rock; stone." This could be seen as a nod to his strength and toughness, both physically and emotionally. * The name "Lattimer", a variation of "Latimer" whose roots can be traced to Anglo-Norman-French origins, is an occupational name that means "a clerk or keeper of records in Latin", or "interpreter." This could be seen as a reference to Pete's job as a Warehouse agent to "collect the past". *Pete is apparently a huge fan, bordering on obsessive, of Breaking Amish. Savage Seduction *Pete's password for the Secret Service database is "PETERULZ23".Parks and Rehabilitation **When he made that password, he thought it was weird 1-22 were already taken. Appearances References Lattimer, Peter Lattimer, Peter Lattimer, Peter Category:Males Category:Federal Agents